helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy! Juuichi
|producer = Tsunku |length = 49:32 |Last = ⑩ MY ME 10th Album (2010) |Next = 12, Smart 12th Album (2011) |Single1 = Seishun Collection |Single2 = Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game }} Fantasy! Juuichi (Fantasy! 拾壱; Fantasy! Eleven) is Morning Musume's 11th studio album. It was released on December 1, 2010 in both regular and limited editions. The limited edition comes with a bonus DVD. The first press of the album comes with a photo card. This is the last album to feature Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin. Tracklist CD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (AL Ver.) #Bravo! (ブラボー!) #Fantasy ga Hajimaru (Fantasyが始まる; Fantasy Begins) #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara (女心となんとやら; A Girl's Heart and All That) #Ai no Honoo (愛の炎; Flames of Love) - Tanaka Reina #I’m Lucky girl #Sungoi My Birthday (すんごいマイバースディ; My Wonderful Birthday) #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii (1から10まで愛してほしい; I Want You to Love Me from 1 to 10) #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni (愛しく苦しいこの夜に; On This Dear, Painful Night) #Denwa de ne (電話でね; On The Phone, Right?) - Takahashi Ai #Seishun Collection Limited Edition DVD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Takahashi Ai Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Niigaki Risa Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Kamei Eri Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Michishige Sayumi Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Tanaka Reina Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Mitsui Aika Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Junjun Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Linlin Album Solo Ver.) #Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin Graduation MC #Jacket Making Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri (last album), Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun (last album), Linlin (last album) Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro, Yuasa Koichi #Bravo! #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Tsunku #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #Ai no Honoo #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: CHINO #I'm Lucky girl #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin #Sungoi My Birthday #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Morning Musume #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni #*Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Acoustic and Electric Guitars: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kamei Eri #Denwa de ne #*Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Seishun Collection Concert Performances ;Bravo! *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Fantasy ga Hajimaru *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hibi Marina *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho with Morning Musume '19 *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika ;Ai no Hono *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ ;I'm Lucky girl *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Sungoi My Birthday *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon ;1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna ;Denwa de ne *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Trivia *Although this was the last album to feature Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin, their graduation tour, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~, did not use this as the supporting album. Instead, this album was the supporting album for Morning Musume's 2011 spring tour, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~. *The outfits used on the album's cover are the same one used for the music video of "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game". *Michishige Sayumi recorded a solo cover of "Fantasy ga Hajimaru" for her 2019 best album SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Memorial~."道重さゆみ30歳の記念アルバム「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～メモリアル～」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-06-10. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,062 References External Links *Discography: , , Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: , , , , , , , , it:Fantasy! Juuichi Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs